Mr. Happy's Hullabaloo
Deep in the Everfree forest lived a stallion who went by the name of Mr. Happy. His real name was a mystery and no one wanted to approach him to ask why he went by the alias he is known by. Mr. Happy was an odd pony. He carried the same expression around with him wherever he went. He wore a fake smile and worrysome eyes. Ponies always wondered why he constantly looked so happy, especially for a pony who lives in the Everfree forest. One day Mr. Happy grew bored. He went to Ponyville to seek out Pinkie Pie. He knew she was the right person for the job. "Pinkie Pie," he said with a terrible grin, "could you do me a favor?" She was caught offguard since he was as black as a shadow and his voice, much like Fluttershy's, was inaudible most of the time. "Um, y- of course! Anything for Mr. Happy!" "Great! I'm having a party, and I know I can count on you to tell all of your friends they're invited. Could you do that for me?" As Pinkie typically does whenever she hears the word party, she leapt with joy. "A PARTY?! WOO!" The rest of her joyous celebrations became an indecipherable flurry of words. It ultimately ended in her prancing off shouting that there was a party at Mr. Happy's house and that everyone was invited. Mr. Happy then trotted back to his house through the olivine forrest. He cracked his squeeky door open to reveal a dim and unlit house. He reached for the lightswitch and swore he flicked it on twice, but the third time was the charm. Suddenly the decorative lights he had strategically placed in anticipation for the party, all beckoning for attention, blinded him for a minute or too. He chuckled to himself after he realized his house was essentially a giant strobe light. He put his overcoat on the chair and proceeded into his basement. His grin grew wide and his heart started beating faster. He knew he would be spending the night down here, doing whatever he felt like to the party goers. The instruments of his bliss stood polished on the back wall: everything from an iron maiden to autonomous surgery bots stood glaring back at him, and he felt as cold as their shining metal exterior. And he loved it. In about an hour or two people would start showing up, with Pinkie Pie porbably being the first one there. Could they notice the seem in the floor? He didn't want to take any chances, to he rolled a few unused rugs over the center of his hardwood floor to disguise the gap. I've only tested it tiwce, he thought. Hopefully it'll open properly, and hopefully few people show up. He was wrong. Horribly wrong. There must have been 200 ponies crammed into his small cottage. As he stood on the balcony and slowly gripped the lever which controlled the floors, he nervously cleared his throat. He grew nauseas. Should I tell them to go home? I can't take all of them, I just wanted six... He continued with his previous plan. He scouted the party for any VIPs who he thought should recieve special treatment. He found Rarity and immediatly thought about the CMC and what Cheerily had done to them. He started to feel something build in his gut that he had never felt before: compassion. He stared at Rarity, wondering what it must like to be her. He wanted to tell her, but she would join Sweetie Belle soon enough. He was laughing quietly to himself. Compassion? Why, you've gone soft! Rid of this idiocy, this will be the night you will live by! He cleared his throat again, and this time people heard him. The conversations slowly being silenced and soon the room was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. They all anticipated Mr. Happy to sheepishly give a half-hearted speech. He opened his mouth: "Hello everypony!" His voice was loud, so much so that people jumped at his now booming voice. "Welcome to my party! I hope you're prepared to stay a while... Anyways, I assure you that tonight will be the night you will all remember me by!" He reached for the button and pushed it, forcing iron bars to cover all exits. He was trembling with joy, everypony could see it. "I hope none of you are afraid of the dark..." He chuckeld once again at how cliche this whole situation was. He flicked the lightswitch behind him, and the already nervous ponies frenzied into a panic, nearly knocking the walls down. Then he pulled the lever. Everything went perfectly. The floor slowly retracted and soon enough everypony had fallen into his basement. Already there were casualties: limbs were scattered about from those who had landed on the devices of death or had been caught between the floor and its retraction slot. There was enough light it his completely cement basement to make out everypony's face. Ponies were in the corner pummeling someone who they had though pulled the lever. Soon the skirmish turned into a brawl. This isn't working, what are they doing?! I shouldn't have done this, all these ponies, all of this blood! And I haven't even done what I was planning to do yet! I can't turn back, no, it's far too late... Why did I do this! I'm not this kind of pony! Mr. Happy lit one of the four kerosene torches. He was standing under it. His muscular curvature and black coat contrasted with his gray mane. He stood with one hoove up like some sort of hero. But his cutie mark remained invisible. The attention was now directed towards him and all of the ponies rushed towards the figure beneath the light. The were stopped short by reinforced glass. Through an intercom they could hear him speak: "You all had this coming. It was inevitable. You all are s- stains, stains of the face of this p- planet." It was obvious he was nervous. "You all deserve what's coming to you." Suddenly a pony hit the glass. It cracked. Rainbow Dash was volleying herself against the glass. Mr. Happy panicked. He yelled over the intercom, "Hey, you there! Keep that up and you'll die twice as fast! And twice as painful!" She was trying to rebuttle but the glass proved too thick for communication. I really fucked up. I just wanted the mane six. Now look, here stand over 100 ponies waiting for their death. I didn't want this, I thought only the mane six would come... Rainbow Dash broke through the glass. In a panic, Mr. Happy fumbled for a lever, a switch, anything. He found a lever. It turned everything behind the glass wall into a blender and the second layer of retaining wall came up just in time to save himself from the impending doom of Rainbow Dash. It was loud, the air was full of screams, people calling for eachother, crying, wishing, hoping, questioning. This time Mr. Happy spoke out loud. "Why?! I only wanted six ponies, that was all! Now everyone in Ponyville is gone, reduced to a pulp! I'm so sorry... I thought they wouldn't come..." He stared into the pulpy mixture behind the glass. He recognized a few remains. He grew pale. "Is that prin-" he gagged. "Princess... Celestia...? No... I'm a dead man..." He cried audibly. He was dead. He needed to run and to run far. He left his house and walked through the empty streets of Ponyville. He felt as if he was dead inside. It wasn't worth living anymore. He climbed the highest spire and peered over. "Halt! We need to ask you a few questions." A guard grabbed Mr. Happy's shoulder. "Where is everyone?" The guard was questioning. Oh no, he knew. He had to go. Mr. Happy took the guard by the arm. "Sorry..." The guard hit the street below. Soon enough a crowd of guards had gathered around it. They all needed to go. He rolled the barrels of the spire and onto the guards, and they all were killed on impact. Mr. Happy ran down the spire stairs and into the forrest. He found a tree to hide under. He talked to himself. "Look, Blade, you can't do this. They're gonna find you. You're gonna die." "Shut up! I can run, I'll forget eventually, and so will they..." "No one will forget, Blade! You killed over 200 people! And that was just today!" "Please, just stop, just go away! I didn't know!" He was shaking. He looked up only to be greeted by another guard holding a sword against his nose. "Care to repeat that, 'Blade'?" Mr. Happy turned the sword against the guard and decapitated him within seconds. The guards around him that had also heard the commotion stared in awe. He was feared. Mr. Happy killed them all in a blur. There was blood everywhere. He fell to his knees again: "Blade, run. Now!" He listened to himslef and ran. As he ran he felt a feeling he never quite liked, but now it was invigorating. It was the feeling of other people being scared of him. He was no longer Mr. Happy, the murderer who no one was suspicious of. He was blade, just like what his cutie mark suggested. He was no longer small fry, he was to be feared. He felt as cold as the snow below his trotting feet. And he loved it.